


Vanish

by valancyjane74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mild Language, Pining Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74
Summary: An angsty little flashfic, set in Sixth Year.Loosely inspired by the parent fic.Cannot resist pining, tormented, sad boi Draco.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Vanish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nusquam aliud est vertere (Nowhere else to turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994118) by [valancyjane74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74). 



**__ **

**_Vanish_**.

Draco has lost track of how long he’s been brooding over the single rune on the parchment sitting on the library table before him: a conjoined double triangle, broken and diverging at its lower extremity.

The innocuous word is a sibilant hiss in his tormented brain, insistently reminding him of the twinned cabinets he has been impossibly tasked with repairing this year… and their eventual, wicked purpose.

Desperate for distraction, he looks up from his Runes homework, his storm-grey eyes immediately homing onto a ~~beloved~~ familiar head of wild chestnut curls as Hermione Granger rummages through one of the upper shelves in a nearby stack. She is – as usual – oblivious to his presence, her lips moving silently as she pores over the cramped text of a heavy tome.

_Don’t stare_ , he cautions himself, even as he drinks in every nuance of her appearance. His hungry gaze lingers on the curve of cheek and jut of hip, her outer robes discarded on a nearby chair. She looks vital, energized, alive… content. _Glorious_.

_Forbidden_. His racing heart stutters and slows, the simple joy of watching her souring instantly. Blanking his expression, he allows himself a few more moments of covert study. She must sense his gaze; Draco fails to look away before she catches him staring. Her grip on the large book in her hand loosens as she returns his undefended regard. He forgets to breathe as… _something_ … passes between them… _Awareness? Vulnerability? Empathy? Or perhaps…_

The book falls from her overfull grasp with a loud thud, unfortunately startling his dozing idiot posse out of their droning naps beside him. Crabbe snorts as he spies the witch hurriedly bending down to pick up the dropped book, his beady eyes flicking to Draco and narrowing in suspicion.

“What’re you lookin’ at?”.

“Nothing,” Draco panics, blurting the word too loudly. Hermione snaps about to look at him, her beautiful brown eyes colliding with his. He has no trouble deciding the primary emotion expressed in them this time: profound hurt. _Oh, no – I didn’t mean –_

“Yeah – she’s _nothing_ , alright,” Goyle jeers. “Nothing but an uppity little bitch, right, Draco?”.

Before he can even begin to consider his reply, Hermione is gone, whirling down the narrow aisle. Draco strains to hear her fading footsteps, regret and rage at his untenable situation churning biliously in his gut.

_Vanish… I yearn to do so… but more than that, I wish I could disappear…_

_With **her**._


End file.
